


Through Your Window *Vampire* *Larry Stylinson* *ONE SHOT*

by Alexanderthebrave_17, carrotsandbowties



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Freeform, Hot, M/M, Vampire Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthebrave_17/pseuds/Alexanderthebrave_17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsandbowties/pseuds/carrotsandbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opis; Louis przychodzi przez okno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Your Window *Vampire* *Larry Stylinson* *ONE SHOT*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through Your Window *Vampire* *Larry Stylinson* *ONE SHOT*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940289) by [carrotsandbowties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsandbowties/pseuds/carrotsandbowties). 



Harry Styles siedział na swoim łóżku, został uziemiony ponieważ przyłapali go na paleniu z przyjaciółmi  
Mimo ze nie mógł zobaczyć znajomych, ponieważ mama absolutnie mu tego zabroniła , mało się tym przejmował. Oni nie byli jego prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, byli homofobami a hary nienawidził homofobii, z jednego powodu był gejem. Ale nikt o tym nie wiedział, nie ujawnił sie i nie planował tego robić. Widział co zrobili Niallowi gdy się ujawnił, co prawda był wtedy z nimi choć czół głęboki żal wobec chłopaka.  
Gdy wrócił do rzeczywistości zauważył ze okno jest otwarte. Mógł przysiąc że dwie sekundy temu było zamknięte .  
Wstał i zamknął je, ale usłyszał glos obok niego i aż podskoczył , szybko się odwrócił.  
-Przestraszony loczku- chłopak zapytał Harrego. Był przerażony, jak on się tu dostał, oczywiście wszedł przez okno ale byli na trzecim piętrze. To niemożliwe dla każdego człowieka aby wspiąć się aż tutaj.  
-Ja niczego się nie boje -skłamał a drugi chłopak zachichotał.  
-Powinieneś- podchodził coraz bliżej do Harrego a ten odsuwał się bardziej i bardziej.  
-ki-kim ty je-jesteś- jąkał się  
-jestem Louis i mógłbym zapytać o to samo.  
Harry nie sądził, że to było mądre podawać swoje imię komuś obcemu.  
-Dlaczego powinieneś wiedzieć ?  
-Ponieważ mam wrażenie, że będziemy się widywać częściej niż myślisz- stwierdził Louis.  
-Co masz na myśli?- Harry zająknął i został popchnięty na ścianę. Louis górował nad nim pomimo, że był od niego niższy.  
-To. -Stwierdził po prostu zanim był tuz przy szyi Harr’ego ssąc, próbując znaleźć jego słodki punkt. Harry jęknął, gdy to zrobił i Louis wiedział co robić. Zanurzył swoje ostre kły w szyi Harr’ego. Jego pierwsza reakcja był krzyk z bólu, ale niedługo potem ból ustąpił miejsca przyjemności ,lepszej niż sex.  
Harry jęknął bardzo głośno był szczęśliwy ze jego mamy nie było w domu, w przeciwnym razie zastanawiałaby się co się dzieje.  
Czuł jak krew odchodzi z jego ciała do ust Louisa, zanim zorientował się, że Louis odsunął się od jego szyi, Harry czuł się oszołomiony  
Kiedy zostaniesz ugryziony przez wampira to tak jakbyś był pijany. Louis nie mógł nic zrobić jak tylko zostać i pomoc biednemu chłopcu, zrobić coś czego nie robił od bardzo dawna.  
\- Jesteś cholernie przystojny. Wybełkotał pijany i popchnął Louisa na swoje łóżko. Louis był przerażony. Okropnie przerażony. Zanim zdążył go powstrzymać poczuł parę ust na swoich.  
Louis chciał mieć przewagę nad chłopakiem.  
Chociaż wiedział że przestanie być pijany za jakieś 5 minut.  
Chłopcy poruszali ustami w szybkim tempie i to nie był tylko pocałunek, był pełen pasji.  
(Jeśli nie lubisz smutów to pomiń te cześć dopóki nie zobaczysz kolejnego nawiasu, ale większość z was z tego nie skorzysta ponieważ wszyscy jesteście napalonymi nastolatkami. Pierwszy raz pisze smut więc przepraszam jeśli nie wyszło dopisek autorki nie mój ;) )  
Wkrótce harry rozpinał spodnie Louisa i zsuwał je w dół ukazując rosnąca erekcje w jego bokserkach. Harry patrzył na to zachłannie zanim ściągnął jego bieliznę.  
Wkrótce jego usta obejmowały jego podstawę a głowa poruszała się sprawiając że wampir jęczał z przyjemności.  
Louis całkiem zapomniał ze 5 minut dawno minęło i ze Harry robił wszystko z własnej woli.  
-Harry ja zaraz dojdę- krzyknął Louis z kilkoma zduszonymi jękami. Harry nadal poruszał głową a niebieskooki nadal jęczał, zanim nie doszedł w ustach Harrego.  
Harry przełknął  
(Koniec smuta)  
-Wow  
-Harry zdajesz sobie sprawę że zrobiłeś to bo byłeś nietrzeźwy.  
-Nie jestem nietrzeźwy. Chciałem to zrobić- Harry nie był pijany. Louis był całkowicie zaskoczony.  
-Mam nadzieje że zobaczę cię znowu.  
Zanim Harrry mógł się pożegnać Louis zniknął za oknem pozostawiając loczka zdezorientowanego.


End file.
